


Draco Malfoy and the Magic of Sexting

by MissyJAnne85



Series: Suddenly Sexting [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cell Phones, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Read When Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lols, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, more than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: "Go tell your parents you’re going to bed, Granger. I plan on occupying your time."***Draco Malfoy learns about sexting. He convinces Hermione to give it a go. Not everything goes according to plan...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Suddenly Sexting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927423
Comments: 67
Kudos: 169





	Draco Malfoy and the Magic of Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> The following story was written and inspired by true events and multiple conversations ;)  
> I think sometimes the best conversations are the ones that aren’t said out loud...
> 
> Review's are like gold and I am poor! If you liked this and it made you giggle - I'd love it if you could let me know!
> 
> All the tulips and many a speculaas to WhatSoMalfoy! She's the best Beta a girl could ask for! Thank you so much lovely!
> 
> Any mistakes you find are mine! These are not my characters...They belong to J.K.Rowling...how unfortunate.

**Draco Malfoy and the Magic of Sexting**

Written by MissyJAnne  
Beta'd by WhySoMalfoy.

* * *

D: Granger

D: Granger...

D: GRANGER!

H: Draco I can’t text now, I’m at my parents. We’re about to have dinner. I’ll text you later xxx

D: Fine...I’ll just sit here twiddling my thumbs. *pouts* I never get any attention.

H: Gods, you’re so dramatic!

H: Draco?

H: You there?

H: Dinners finished, I’m in my room.

D: You rang?

H: No Draco, this is texting

D: I know this is texting. I was referencing that muggle movie you showed me. 

D: You know the one with the guy that looked like Goyle’s dad.

H: DRACO! I nearly spat out my water!!

H: You mean Lurch? From The Addams Family??

D: That’s the one!

H: 🤣🤣🤣

D: Enough about that. You’ve finished with dinner.

H: Yes

D: And you’re alone?

H: Obviously 🙄

D: 😏

H: What are you giving me that look for?

D: I’m just wondering...

H: Oh no 🤦🏽♀️

D: What are you wearing?

H: Draco!

D: Come on, Hermione. Live a little 😉

D: Do you know how many students would have enrolled in Muggle Studies if they knew about sexting?

H: Omg! Who told you about sexting?

H: On second thoughts, I don’t want to know.

H: So, don’t tell me.

D: It was Potter.

H: I KNEW IT!!!😤😡😤

D: Don’t be mad

D: Or maybe do…

D: You incredibly sexy when you’re in a temper.

D: ...It gets me hot 🔥

H: Draco!!!

D: What? It’s true 😇

D: Damn, you’re distracting me

D: I was going to tell you something…

H: What were you going to tell me.

D: Potter took me to the muggle shop and I’ve updated my plan.

D: I can now send Unlimited Text.

H: That is so dangerous...

D: Go tell your parents you’re going to bed, Granger. I plan on occupying your time.

D: Granger?

H: ...I’m thinking…

H: Alright.

D: Good girl.

D: Now get ready for bed. Have you got anything sexy?

D: Will you wear it for me?

H: Maybe 😘

D: Well don’t be shy Granger..share with the class 😏

H: I’m wearing the see-through slip you bought...

D: The one we bought together in Diagon Alley?

H: Yes.

D: *Groans* damn Granger. I wish you were here. I wish I could see you.

H: I know...I miss you too.

D: What else? Or is that it?

H: I’ve also got on a ridiculously small pair of knickers...They’re Slytherin green. Quite flimsy really.

D: Merlin that’s so hot! Good thing you’re away from me then...

H: Why’s that?

D: I’d probably want to rip them off.

H: But I like these! I bought them especially for you 😘

D: Don’t worry Granger, I’d buy you more.

D: Are you on your bed?

H: Yes, I am.

H: Are you?

D: I’m in my bed under the covers, Granger...tell me a bedtime story?

H: Lol, what kind?

D: You know the kind of story I want Granger

H: The kind with a happy ending? 😘

D: The kind that makes you squirm and bite your lip in the Library.

H: Draco!

D: Don’t play coy, Granger. I love watching you slightly shift in your seat when you think no one is watching.

H: Oh, my goodness...you were really watching me?

D: Before we were together? Oh yes 😏

D: My favourite thing is when you raise your hand and use your tongue to wet your fingers when you turn the pages.

D: Oh Gods now I’m blushing.

D: And just how far down does that blush go? Gods I wish I could see the flush of your skin.

H: Draco?

D: Yes?

H: I’ve removed my knickers.

D: You have?

H: Mmmhmm.

D: Good girl.

D: I want you to lean back against the headboard for me. I know you can’t use your wand but have you got your favourite toy?

D: The one you showed me over Christmas?

H: No

D: Go get it. I’ll wait. Oh, and Granger?

H: Yes?

D: I’m hard.

H: Oh Gods. I’ll be right back...

D: 😈🔥😏

H: I’m back.

D: I want you to turn it on to your favourite setting, but only for teasing. I wanna draw this out.

H: Are you touching yourself too? I don’t want to do this alone.

H: Merlin it feels good. Do you feel good too?

D: Yeah Granger I’m so fucking hard already from just thinking about you.

D: Thinking about your tits. Are you touching them, Granger?

D: I want you to leave your toy pressed up against your clit and I want you to play with your nipples for me.

D: Can you do that?

H: Yes. Fuck, it feels so good. But Draco if I keep this up I’m going to have to put down the phone.

D: Gods. That’s okay. Before you do. Tell me what you’d do if you were here.

H: I’d let you fuck my smart mouth and swallow your come.

D. Fuuuuuuck.

D: Hey Granger...that was excellent

H: I love you Draco 😍😍😍

H: You know...I’ve never done that before *Blush*

D: I love you too Granger 😍😘😖

D: Fuck! Wrong one.

H: What the hell is that???

H: What’s that face for 😖???

D: It was an accident!

H: Draco, I’m literally laughing out loud! Dear Merlin. It looks like a cum face!

D: What?!?!?! Gods no!!

D: I’m much prettier than that!

H: Okay fine...how bout 😖 means you came so hard it hurt?

D: Granger!!!

D: Stop it!

H: 🤣🤣🤣 no!

H: How about both of these together??? 😖😵 = I came so hard I nearly died

H: That’s a bit violent really

D: 🤦♂️ will you stop, please??

H: Oooh! Or this! 😖✨= I came so hard I saw stars!

H: That’s much nicer. Goodness! Imagine if we wrote an emoji guide for Wizards and included this!! 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 I think I’ve lost the plot!

D: Good night, Granger

H: Awww Draco, don’t be like that. You know I love you 😍❤️😍

D: I love you too Granger ❤️💞❤️

H: Sweet dreams Draco 💋

D: I want a real one tomorrow

H: I promise x

D: 😴

FIN.

* * *


End file.
